


BlackString

by Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dark, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nash is insane and twisted, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin/pseuds/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin
Summary: Nash thought that if destined person really existed, then Akashi most definitely his one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate NashAka day, but I kinda ruined the plot and this is the results of it. I'm afraid it will be hard to understand. And English is not my mothertongue so I might messed up very much with tenses and grammar :')
> 
> I brought this idea from the inspiration of Red String of Fate and Soulmate but twisted it very much. Yes, this is very dark and I warned you that if this greatly disturbed you, you might want to closed it now.

Nash Gold Jr. is a rational person. He only believe in opportunity and talent, something that is explainable in every situation that could be predicted. It is thanks to his Demon Eye allowed him to sees the future of everything before him. He didn't believes in thing called Luck, Fate, or Destiny. And certainly, he didn't believe in thing called a destined partner.

They said that every person in this world is born with a destined partner. A destined partner is someone whom you share your half with. Many people called them as soulmate. Finding your soulmate is said to be the most exciting event in your life, because it's feels like your missing pieces is finally completed. Your soulmate is someone very similar to you in more than one way.

But finding your soulmate is rather hard. Because the only indication you will know when someone is your soulmate is when you acknowledge them as your equal and connect with them. When the connection is accepted, then a bond between two soulmates is created. Most people died without finding their soulmate because most didn't think it was fundamental to life.

Most of people only able to formed a Pal Connection. A more common connection than a Soulmate Connection. They acknowledge them as someone who understand each other at best, but never acknowledge them as the same as you.

Nash Gold Jr. acknowledge Jason Silver as his companion, his friend, and his mate. But he never admitted him as his equal. For him, he is more talented, more important, and definitely more superior than him. He made Silver submit to him just as any other member of his teammates. He believes that his Demon Eye is a gift only for him, and by that obviously no one could be his equal.

He fought many battle with many different team. For him, they are just a bunch of useless individuals who couldn't play properly, rather acted like they just pretending to play it. 

Oh how he loathes them very much! How could anyone just be allowed to play basketball? He loves basketball very much and because of that, he hate people who have no talents for it. He loathes how they struggling very much despite having no talents. For him, basketball is something you have to play brilliantly, by showing your very best at it. What is the meaning of hardworking if they have no talents? It's a same as playing with monkey.

Monkey didn't understand what they're doing. They able to imitated human but they never will understand how to play properly, no matter how hard you taught them. He hate people who think that they are allowed to play basketball just because they could pretend to play basketball. His hatred is what drives him to believed that they are unworthy to become his opponents. He never have to played seriously, what's the meaning of doing it anyway?

He knew that Jabberwock has became the most feared team in America. No team able to come close to their level, not even the famous NBA, who said to house many strong player. It is pathetic really. If he able defeated people who are called to be strongest, does this make him a God? No, he think, God is weak. He rather became a Demon. God never able to make people submit but Demon can. He smiled.

By chance, he was invited to come to Japan. He and his team played against team of Japan, who is said to be a strong team. He never played against team from outside of America. He had a tiniest hope that at least they will be able to humor him even if only a bit.

It is pathetic really. He couldn't even described it in word but he was utterly disappointed. He didn't even have to try and his team still won with a big margin. The Japan Team played their hardest and they accepted their defeat. It is laughable. In America, winning is about pride and self-esteem. By winning, you proved your worth and dignity. Once you lost, you are stripped from it. He (along with his team) mocked them like he always do, openly showing his hatred and dislike (and despair). He very well knows that he has angered every people from Japan. But he didn't care because he had a privilege to do it. A little privilege for the strongest. A spoil for the winner

And of course, the Japan won't accepted the humiliation. They didn't understand the concept of superiority in America, about being the strongest. Which is why they proposed another match, promising an even stronger team than before. And Nash accepted because of his pride. It doesn't matter whom, but those who deny him have to be shown of their place.

So Nash fought once again. And to say that he was surprised to know about how much difference in level from the previous team. But it doesn't matter because he will win this all the same. After all, his Demon Eye tells him of a premonition of undeniable future.

Nash was astonished. He will never thought that in a million chance, that is someone who able to stand before him. The talents who is supposed to be only for him is also a gift for another person, who share a same position in the almost same level. He fought his hardest, something he never did in a long time. But despite everything he did, he was outshined by the other.

Akashi Seijuurou

The only other person who ever interested him so much. Not only because of his similar ability and talents but also by his dominating aura who made other submit to him with just an ease. And then suddenly he remembered the idea he heard once before. A destined partner.

Nash thought that if destined person really existed, then Akashi most definitely his one.

Nash was filled with so much emotion, anger and hatred along insanity and obsession. He had always been considered crazy by his team member. He doesn't know himself anymore but in his mind wrapped in madness, wanted to possessed the beauty that belongs to him. He will make Akashi to become his most precious possession. He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi Seijuurou couldn't say that he is a perfect human being. It is true that his skill is above of many people around him, but doesn't mean that he is on the top. His past told him about that. He used to think that he deserved to be on the highest, the most prominent of all of them. Nobody could ever come close to his shadow, not even his basketball league. They are called Generation of Miracles not without a reason. They are skilled, brilliant, and full of talents. And he was their leader. To be leader is to hold heavy burden, one of them is that he has to be stronger than all of them.

That's why he practices his skill every day, training even harder than any of his teammate. Even for him, that is not enough. Physical ability will only bring one so far. He educated his mind and logic. In his determination to always win, he threw away the most important thing in basketball.

Teamwork.

Teikou Basketball, the team he once lead, has grown too much stronger for everyone individually. It is hard to coordinate a good teamplay and cooperating with each other. They stop trying because it was meaningless. All of them left in inevitable despair, especially for the youngest blue-haired boy, who is betrayed more than once.

Akashi feels like he failed not only just his teammate but also himself. He let himself be taken over by that despair, taking form of a devil who called himself an Emperor. His other side.

The Emperor cared nothing at all. He didn't mind to sacrifice anyone for his own need and benefit. He lead the team with iron fist. Teikou keep winning and winning like before but it didn't bring any satisfaction to them like it used to.

The Generation of Miracles then finally came to the pinnacle of their crisis. They all breakup at the end of their middle school. Some may think that this is vain because Generation of Miracles is gifted and they will surely become the highest altogether. It made him wanted to laugh.

They only seen what they wanted to see, heard what they wanted to hear, and speak what they wanted to talk, but they never considered anything. They praised them for their ability out of jealousy and pushed them until they break. That's what happened to them right now. Slowly growing to hate each other because of who they are. For the miracles they are supposed to be.

Their hope came in the form of the one who is despairing the most, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko is a strange individual for Akashi. He wasn't strong like any of them nor does he have any brilliant talent. He is a phantom so they called him that. Tetsuya used to hide in their shadow, giving all of his glory to Teikou. He know that he didn't have any special talent that make him praised like any other Miracles. He loves basketball and be able to play it is what the most important for him.

But Teikou's light eventually became too bright for him as their shadow. Their light burns his existence. He no longer had a place to stayed among them as his existence disappeared beneath their glory.

But Kuroko found a path and he managed to guide them back. For Generation of Miracles, he is their miracle. Akashi would never be too grateful for Kuroko, because who knows what might happened to them if they were lost for too long. And along the way of that, they found someone who is important for them. A destined partner.

Akashi had seen some of his teammate found their destined partner. Aomine is an obvious one and anyone could tell in short moment that Kagami Taiga, Kuroko's new light, is actually his destined partner. Both are just like half of each other, maybe quite literally if not for their contrast hair and skin color.

And quite suprisingly so did Mayuzumi Chihiro. His destined partner is the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya. Both of them could be perfect for each other by how eerily similar both of them is. Dead blank eyes, same literature hobby, and the same thin almost-unnoticable presence. However since both of them is too expresionless about anything, it is rather hard for anyone else to noticed it.

Akashi never really thought about his own partner because it is nothing too important for him and that some of his teammate haven't found their own partner yet. Akashi focused himself on his own study and training just like he always do.

//"This is the first time, I seen someone with the same eyes that I have."//

Akashi's eyes widened. The same eyes that he have? He never thought about such possibility existed, but he remembered Kise and Kuroko's eyes ability. But even so, both of his teammate eyes is still far below him. The sudden increase in pressure didn't make Akashi's falter, but there is a feeling of uneasiness as Nash step closer without doubt.

Akashi was staring in disbelief when Nash managed to passed him with an ankle break. He know that he is not the only one with Emperor Eye. Kise able to imitated his Emperor Eye and Kuroko has developed his own version of Quasi-Emperor Eye. But he never feel this much threatened with Nash's Demon Eye. Before him, he was forced to kneel down by sheer power beyonds him.

In the end, his team win, only barely though. It is something he never thought will possible because of the history that had been craved by Generation of Miracles once. And for him especially, it is a bittersweet win because for the win, his other self had to disappeared. He was filled with something akind to regret for the lost of someone dear for him.

His eyes once again met with green eyes of Nash Gold Jr. and an indescribable intense feeling vibes his whole body. He didn't know what it was but it was not unwelcoming and as a matter of fact, it is actually quite pleasant.

It is maybe just on impulse but he walked closer to Nash with his hand stretched toward the taller male. Nash only staring at him nonchalantly.

"Thank you for the game, Nash. I hope we will be able to play again one day." Akashi smiled. It took some time, but his handshake was finally accepted by the other. It is maybe just his imagination but did Nash just smiling for a second ago?

However unknown to Akashi, Nash was having a different dilemma of his own feelings. Because Nash think that he only feel pleased when he is having a satisfaction with woman. He misunderstood those pleasant feeling as lust for the red-haired player. And Akashi had mistaken those sinister grin as a grateful smile.

And this... is where everything started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so lacking. I am sorry for my lack of idea. Hopefully, I'll be able to gained some interesting idea to write.

Akashi was busy working in his dormitory all day when his phone ringing beside him. He checked his phone and found a new message.

To: Akashi Seijuurou  
From: Kise Ryouta

Coach wanted to treat the team dinner tomorrow. Do you want to come along Akashicchi? \ (≧∀≦) /

Akashi text a reply.

To: Kise Ryouta  
From: Akashi Seijuurou

I will, tell me the time and place.

It only take about two minutes for his message to be replied by Kise.

To: Akashi Seijuurou  
From: Kise Ryouta

How about we go together Akashicchi? I and Aominecchi will pick you up tomorrow evening. ⊂(´・ω・｀⊂)

Akashi chuckle whole-heartedly at Kise's childishness which is actually slightly endearing for him.

To: Kise Ryouta  
From: Akashi Seijuurou

Sure.

It wasn't long that he received another reply. Kise usually is busy but he still managed to free his schedule if that means he get to meet with his former teammate.

To: Akashi Seijuurou  
From: Kise Ryouta

Great!ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ I and Aominecchi will pick you up at five! See you Akashicchi! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Akashi closed his phone and continue his working through all of the paperwork until he realized by just how tired he is. He looked at the clock. It's already fifteen minutes to nine

"It's already this late? I guess I better prepared dinner and go to sleep soon." Akashi said to himself and grabbed his jacket and wallet. He didn't forget to locked his door before he went to the nearest convenience store.

"Good evening." The shopkeeper welcomed him. Akashi took a shopping basket and looking for the ingredients for his dinner.

"What should I cook for tonight?" Akashi murmured. In his hand is a bag of loaf bread and a pack of egg. He contemplating whatether he should make omelette or sandwich for dinner tonight. After a long thought, he decided on having sandwich and put the bread inside his basket. He also took some meat, lettuce, cheese, and milk. After thinking about what he should buy one more time and sure that he already have it all in basket, he went to the cashier to paid for all of it. However he is very surprised to found who is in the cashier.

"Nijimura-san?" Called Akashi and meet with the familiar grey eyes. The owner of the name is no less surprised.

"Akashi?" Nijimura asked back. Akashi smiled and nodded.

"How have you been Nijimura-san?" Akashi is very curious to found out more about his former captain in Teikou who he haven't heard for almost three years.

"My father is getting more and more well. I guess it is really a miracle huh?" Nijimura said half-joking, it is means to be rhetorical question but Akashi answered it anyway.

"I don't think that is a miracle Nijimura-san. It is because Nijimura-san's father is given the best treatment." Akashi said with straight face. Nijimura's mouth corner twitch.

"It's a rhetorical question, you brat." Nijimura chuckle while messing with Akashi's hair. "And miracle is actually real if you really believes in them."

Akashi tidying up his hair back. "Is that so? My apologies, Nijimura-san."

"Hey Akashi? Are you free tomorrow night? Wanna hangout somewhere after my shift?" Nijimura asked after finished packing up all Akashi's groceries. 

"I'm sorry Nijimura-san but team Vorpal Swords planned to have dinner outside tomorrow." Akashi said apologically. "But I think, Nijimura-san could joined us tomorrow night. I'm sure the others will be pleased to meet Nijimura-san again." Akashi added again.

"Well... I don't think that's a bad idea to have some sort of reunion." Nijimura nodded. "Count me in."

Akashi smiled. "I'm glad Nijimura-san agreed." He opened the store's door. "See you later Nijimura-san."

As Akashi walked on the way back. He keep feeling uneasy. He could feel someone presence that continously following him but when he look back, there is nobody behind him.

"It's just a feeling." Akashi tried to calm himself. "There's no need to become paranoid."

Akashi hastened his pace until he was near his dorm. But then unexpectedly, someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth and nose with a cloth.

"Mmphh!" He tried to scratched the hand for release but the hand didn't budge. Soon his head become lighter and blackened out.

.

.

.

Akashi slowly opened his eyes only to see the darkness in his vision, someone had blindfolded him. Not only that but he also feel that both of his hand tied on his back. 

//"I have been kidnapped by someone!"// Akashi's eyes widened in realization.

In his panic, he tried to scream for help but only managed to let out a muffled grunts. The only part of him that is not being restrained is his leg but even using them would be difficult with his condition right now.

As he planned a way to escape, he could heard steps beside him then he feels a hand holding his cheek. The hand was cold and unfamiliar. Akashi widened his eyes as the person brought him closer to that their body. He run his hand through Akashi's body. He could feel the person's cold-chilling breath like a blow of winter against his neck.

The person loosen the tie of his mouth and Akashi was about to scream when his mouth was covered by cold lips. Akashi quickly loses his breath between the person's kiss.

"Mm-mmh! S-sto-p! Mmhhm!"

When they released their kiss, Akashi took a deep breath to filled his lungs with air needed.

"What do you want? If it's money, I have some in my bag! Release me now!" His pleading however fall into a deaf ear as he heard a low laugh from the other party.

"No." The person's voice is low and distinctive. The person's cupped his cheek.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked uncertaint. If he could think deeper, he might remember the owner of the voice. "Do I know you?"

"If only you were mine..." The person's mutter. "I wanted to make you as mine only... I wonder what will happen if we bond with you right now?" Akashi shook his head frantically.

"Bond? What are you planning to do?" Akashi asked.

"No! No! Stop!" Akashi screamed.

The person's cold lips is now pressed against his neck. Akashi tried his hardest to resist but with his condition right now, it's practically impossible. His leg was put aside easily when he tried to kick them away.

Akashi's body shivered and he moaned in pain as the person's bite into his neck so hard that it will surely bleed. The person licked the newly-formed wound.

"Uuggh..." He cringed. Akashi really doesn't want to stayed here any longer with this unknown person. He really wish that he could be in his bedroom sleeping peacefully right now.

"You look really tired right now. Well I guess, we will continue next time." The cold lips cupped his cheek. "I'll see you later Akashi Seijuurou." He heard the footstep slowly become duller until it disappeared. Not so soon after, Akashi blackened out again.

When Akashi woken up, he was inside his bedroom. His breath was catching with body full of sweat,. He was wearing his pajamas and covered in blanket. However there is a strange sense inside him like a foreboding feeling of being confined by invisible cage.

"I... what just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a theater show soon. Wish me luck everyone!


End file.
